clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Beauracrats at the Project:Beauru of Beauracracy. The Webmaster system was EPIC FAIL. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOB!!!! Feel free to contact the Beauracrats to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this, an administrator will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our encyclopediatic brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the annoucments! Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert Page Title Here. buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *'You Attention Please:' Billy Mays, the legendary advertiser who plays a major part of our wiki, died today, June 28, 2009. Out of respect for the great advertising legend, please refrain from using his articles until July 28, as an unofficial period of mourning. Rest in Peace. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) *check out my song of the week! (started this week) (User:Leekduck/Song of the week)Leekduck: What? a duck with a leek?, what is this world coming to 14:45, 28 June 2009 (UTC) * The party that ZapWire held for all Club Penguin Fanon Wiki users is in 3 days! Check the details again here. -- ¤ ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:06, 27 June 2009 (UTC) *I got an email from wikia saying that the RTE is disabled! --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 10:57, 24 June 2009 (UTC) *Please help expand The Great Reversal! It's been months since we discussed it and we really need to start working! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 16:33, 23 June 2009 (UTC) *Remember, everybody! Don't use cliches. The Peng Declaration has been signed!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 02:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC) *The Nonsense Club Penguin Fanon Wiki needs editors! anyone may visit it! Follow the link: http://anticlubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/ANTI_Club_Penguin_Fanon_Wiki_Wiki *Lovebirds has officially became judge of the Wiki Contests. Congratulations! I shall step down. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:27, 19 June 2009 (UTC) * Do not, we repeat, ''DO NOT'' enable the new Rich Text Editor! It may look appealing to you, but in reality, it's more broken than a rusty mailbox thrown down the side of Tallest Mountain! To disable it, go to your preferences, click the tab that says "Editing", and uncheck "Enable Rick Text Editing". Have a wonderful day! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:10, 15 June 2009 (UTC) * I just like to ask if all users could participate in Operation Forge. We already have the first chapter up and we need ideas to continue the plot! --Tidalwave11 22:04, 10 June 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *X-Virus *G's Family *Sensei's Family *Craáin Sensei *Maledict ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Explorer 767! Explorer 767 is an Adelie penguin living on Club Penguin Island. He is the youngest of the Antics Brothers and is well known for being an excellent pranker. His older brother is Fred. ... more here! Featured Quote Featured Picture Darktan! He's still mighty and fierce! User Of The Week Congrats to Spy Guy Pers! Absences One day before the start of your absence (if you do have), please put your absence file in "Current AbsenceS", or Mabel will destroy YOU! Absences currently with planned end Full Absences Partial Absences (could still edit but not so actively) Absences currently with no planned end Full Absences Partial Absences Absences starting Later Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Coolnerd1 * Gaarg * Captain Ash * Modeus Marzipan Dittofang * Sister Alkamesh Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper This Wiki in other languages *French Category:Main